rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Victory by Design (v6.4)
For the previous release of this event see Victory by Design *'First Playthrough:' Race around the world with the race ready MERCEDES-AMG GT3.|In-game description.}} *'First Playthrough ''(Car Owned):' *'Repeated ''(Car Owned):' .}} Victory by Design ''(v6.4)'' is a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the MERCEDES-AMG GT3, after was updated. Victory by Design ''(v6.4)'' opens July 3rd, 2018 and has an 6-day time limitThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM July 3rd 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 6x24 hours later, 11PM July 9th 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. from when the player starts. The MERCEDES-AMG GT3 has been added to All-Out Attack bonus series in the Elite group and [[Mercedes-AMG GT3 (Exclusive Series)|Mercedes-AMG GT3 (Exclusive Series)]] series in the Exclusive Series category. Rewards for completing this special event are: *First Playthrough: 75,000, 60 and MERCEDES-AMG GT3 *First Playthrough (Car Owned): 75,000, 60 *Repeated: 20 (+stage rewards for any stage not previously completed) FAQ and Tips Before starting the Victory by Design special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Victory by Design Stage 01 (Qualifying) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Qualifying) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the MERCEDES-AMG GT3 on the Formula E Hong Kong Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory by Design Stage 01. Stage 02 (Jamboree) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Jamboree) are rewarded with 15,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the MERCEDES-AMG GT3 on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory by Design Stage 02. Stage 03 (Competitive Analysis) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Competitive Analysis) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the MERCEDES-AMG GT3 on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory by Design Stage 03. Stage 04 (Playing Dirty) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Playing Dirty) are rewarded with 25,000 & 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the MERCEDES-AMG GT3 on Mount Panorama and Melbourne. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory by Design Stage 04. Stage 05 (Ahmed Arrives) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Ahmed Arrives) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the MERCEDES-AMG GT3 on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory by Design Stage 05. Stage 06 (Final Push) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''Final Push) are rewarded with 35,000, 20 and MERCEDES-AMG GT3. Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the MERCEDES-AMG GT3 on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, Circuit des 24 Heures, Nürburgring and Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory by Design Stage 06. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback